<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Can we kiss forever by Of_stars_and_moon</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/27820540">Can we kiss forever</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Of_stars_and_moon/pseuds/Of_stars_and_moon'>Of_stars_and_moon</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Raven Cycle - Maggie Stiefvater</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alive Noah Czerny, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, First Kiss, Fluff, Gen, Getting Together, M/M, POV Noah Czerny, Pining, Post-Canon</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-12-03</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-12-03</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-10 18:20:08</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,409</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/27820540</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Of_stars_and_moon/pseuds/Of_stars_and_moon</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>
  <em>“Don’t play that game with me,” Ronan said, smirking. The experienced fucker. “You have been staring at him and doing that forlorn sighs for the whole evening. It's driving me crazy, so go and kiss him.”</em>
</p><p>Day 4: "Can I kiss you?"</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Noah Czerny &amp; Ronan Lynch, Noah Czerny/Henry Cheng, Ronan Lynch/Adam Parrish</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>14</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>54</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Collections:</b></td><td>Cznernsgiving 2020</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Can we kiss forever</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>This is my first czeng fic because I recently got a little obsessed with them! Also I didnt explain too much on how Noah came back so just go with your headcanons mine suck 😅</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>“Oh my god just kiss him already.”</span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>Noah startled from where he had been leaning against the porch watching Henry talk with Adam at a distance. They were all at the barns this weekend and it was going great; they had got together here many times since Noah came back and he could never get enough of these moments. The time he had spent with them before as a ghost, however grateful he was for that, had been filled with secrets and tragedies and there had always been a part of him that had known it would end. And it had, but then inexplicably Ronan had dreamt a way for Noah to come back. Noah didn't know how he managed that but Ronan said he and Adam had somehow found a way. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>So now, Noah was here with them. Being alive was different and even hard sometimes, but it was getting better. Especially when there were things that grounded him, like a certain new friend that somehow always managed to snag Noah’s attention. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Falling for Henry Cheng was expected and somehow still surprising. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Like, the first time Noah had seen him, he had obviously noticed he was gorgeous– as anyone with eyes would.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>But what he hadn't expected was to fall this fast and this hard. Noah had been told many times that he wore his heart on his sleeve and loved people too easily, so he couldn't really be blamed and Henry was just </span>
  <em>
    <span>perfect</span>
  </em>
  <span> and too good for this world and beautiful, and it was getting harder to keep his eyes off him.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Like right now, he had been subtly staring at Henry as he was talking with Adam. </span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>Well, apparently not as subtly as he thought.</span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>“What are you talking about?” he asked Ronan, feigning confusion.</span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>“Don’t play that game with me,” Ronan said, smirking. </span>
  <em>
    <span>The experienced fucker</span>
  </em>
  <span>. “You have been staring at him and doing that forlorn sighs for the whole evening. It's driving me crazy, so go and kiss him.”</span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>“You’re not one to talk!” Noah replied, deflecting. “You took over a year to kiss Adam!”</span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>“Yeah, and I’ve wondered why I didn’t do it sooner. So don’t be me.”</span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>“He’s probably going to the roadtrip with Gansey and Blue anyway. And I can’t so there’s that.” They had asked Noah to come along too, but he didn’t know how he would do in crowded places.</span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>“It's not like he has to go to the roadtrip. He only agreed because Gansey and Blue were going and he said it seemed fun. He would be the third wheel anyway. But if you wanted him to stay, he would.”</span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>“Would you ask Adam to stay?” He knew this was probably a bad move, but he just needed to deflect.</span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>“Of course I won't. Because that’s different.”</span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>“How?”</span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>“Well Adam has been working for that for his entire life, and I can't hold him back. But I know he’s going to come back. Whereas, Henry doesn’t have to do it, he's just going to because it's fun. For Henry it's a trip, for Adam it's his life dream.”</span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>“That doesn’t make much sense.”</span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>“It perfectly does. You’re just stupid.”</span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>“I'm not, you just don’t know how to explain things properly.”</span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>Ronan shook his head. “You’re unbelievable. Just talk to him at least.”</span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>“I do talk to him though,” Noah replied cheekily. “We talk almost every day, haven’t you noticed?”</span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>“You know that’s not what I meant, shithead.”</span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>“Alright, I will.”</span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>“Fuck yes!”</span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>“Why are you so excited about this?” Noah asked suspiciously.</span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>“I'm not,” Ronan protested.</span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>“Yes, you are. Stop meddling in my love life so much.”</span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>“It's called karma, bitch. Remember how insufferable you were?”</span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>“I don’t think I do. But I do remember how pathetic you were. You know like dreaming a hand cream and making a mixtape and-” he cut off with a shriek as Ronan tried to shove him, then started running as Ronan chased him around the lawn.</span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>The others laughed at their tactic, and he looked at Henry again, whose smile softened as their eyes met, making Noah's heart flip. Shit, maybe he did need to do something.</span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>---</span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>Later as the two of them were finally alone in the garden, the rays of the setting sun falling over them, Noah said, “Henry?”</span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>“Yeah?” Henry looked up at him with a soft smile that always seemed to be present when he was around Noah.</span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>“I… I wanted to thank you,” he said.</span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>“What for?”</span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>“For being here,” Noah replied, fiddling with his hands. “Since I came back, it's hard sometimes, being… alive. A lot of times, I forget. But when you’re around, it reminds me that it’s not like before and you’re always talking and you know, your presence is- I’m rambling sorry, I-” He stepped back, feeling that urge to disappear but not being able to make him disoriented.</span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>“Hey,” Henry said softly, reaching out to hold Noah's wrist. The touch was grounding, so was his voice as he continued, “It's okay. You don’t have to thank me. I'm really glad I can help. And I’ll be super obnoxious for you so you’ll always be distracted by me.”</span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>I already am</span>
  </em>
  <span>, Noah thought. “Thanks.”</span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>Henry hadn’t let go of his wrist yet and Noah looked down as he felt his thumb stroke over his pulse gently. He wondered if he could feel Noah's pulse race under his touch.</span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>He didn’t know which one of them had moved forward but when he looked up again, their faces were closer and his breath hitched.</span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>“Noah?” Henry asked, breath falling over Noah's lips.</span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>“Yeah?”</span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>“Can I kiss you?”</span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>Noah’s heart was skateboarding in his chest as he nodded too quickly. He closed his eyes as Henry leaned forward and kissed him.</span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>And holy shit, why hadn’t they done this sooner?</span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>He brought up his hand to cup the back of Henry's neck, tangling his fingers in his surprisingly smooth hair and kissed him back. He felt exhilarated and grounded in the best way, his senses surrounded by Henry’s warmth and his touch and as Henry moved his hand to hold his, their fingers interlocked perfectly. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>They broke apart suddenly at the loud cheers from their friends, the loudest of all ronan who with an extremely smug and satisfied look turned to Adam and said, “See? I told you I’d convince Noah to make a move before you convinced Henry. I won the bet.”</span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>“You bet on us?” Noah and Henry asked at the same time.</span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>Ronan shrugged. “You guys were driving everyone crazy with the pining, so I told Adam that you need a push, but he said we shouldn’t interfere, but then your pining turned to angsty pining-” Noah’s heart warmed at that, he knew that no matter how much Ronan and Adam teased them, they just wanted them to be happy.</span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>“So I told Adam that I could talk to Noah to do something, but he said Henry was more likely to do something first. So we made a bet to see who would make a move first.”</span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>“That’s why you were so excited,” Noah accused Ronan, as Henry said to Adam, “That's why you gave me that speech about love and all that almost made me cry.”</span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>“What was the bet?” Blue asked.</span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>“Wouldn’t you like to know,” Adam replied with a suggestive smirk that made everyone’s eyes widen.</span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>“You didn’t win though,” Noah said, smiling at how fast the look dropped off Ronan's face. “Henry actually made the first move.”</span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>“Ugh I should have known you’d chicken out,” Ronan groaned as Adam chuckled and said, "Looks like I won then.”</span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>Ronan huffed, but he didn’t look displeased at all, instead he was just looking at Adam like he had hung the stars. “You really almost made him cry?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Adam shrugged, looking a little self conscious. “I was just telling him he shouldn't let the chance go, and it got too deep.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Noah had a feeling he may have said something along the same lines that Ronan told Noah and his heart sank a little. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Ronan probably realized this too as he wrapped his arm around Adam’s waist and said, “You genius fucker, I love you.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Love you, too,” Adam replied with a bright smile, leaning against him. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Noah shook his head at how gone they were, but then remembering he was still holding Henry’s hand, realized he couldn't really judge.   </span>
</p><p> </p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>I hope you like it! Kudos and comments are really appreciated!</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>